Feelings revealed through one single letter
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Sonny reaveals to Chad that she likes someone. What does that have to with the title? Well, read to find out.


**Hope you guys like this!**

**Dedication: To God, for I wouldn't have been able to write this without God's help. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance or any of the characters. Nor, do I own Build a bear or Whitman's chocolate, or tulips, God created and should get the glory for those, and this story.**

Sigh. Sonny Munroe sat at a table, in the Condor Studios cafeteria. She traced the table with her finger and sighed. She was down in the dumps. The reason? Three words, well, more like three names, Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of Mackenzie Falls, 'So Random's' rival show.

Chad could be a total jerk sometimes, but also, there were times where he could just be the sweetest thing. There were moments where he did something for her, something that showed he really cared. There was the time where he dressed up as Eric, the fan Sonny made up, to embarrassment; the time he went as her fake date; the time he invited to her to his birthday party; the time he saved a dance for her at her prom, when it was all over; the time he helped her try to break up Miss Bitterman and Marshall, 'So Random's' Producer; the time he gave her a signed apology; the time he broke into her house when he thought she was in danger, but really her phone was just crushed by the garbage disposal; the time he tried to help her when they thought Gassie died..

And as hard as Sonny tried, she just couldn't help falling in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. And Sonny fell hard, but can one blame her? Those sparkling blues, the luscious golden blond hair, his smile, his smirk, his boyish charm, yep she could not help it.

But, Sonny wasn't sure if Chad felt the same. Sure, she had a feeling he did, and there were those moments, but could it have been her imagination? Besides, she knew her friends would not want her to date Chad Dylan Cooper. She had no idea of what to do.

Just then, she heard a voice that said,

"Sonny."

S Sonny Munroe looked up to see Chad smirking at her.

"What do you want, Chad?" She said in a hostile manner.

"What can't the number one star see his number one fan?" Chad asked in an innocent manner.

There was no response. Chad sighed.

"Normally, that would have charmed you, what's up with you?" Chad asked, concerned.

He wouldn't admit it, but he had fallen for the first time he saw the picture of her that Charles, the producer of 'Mackenzie Falls' gave them so that they could get to know the enemy.

It hurt Chad, whenever he saw Sonny all gloomy, so he did whatever he could do to make her happy, such as dressing up as Eric.

Sonny sighed, "It's nothing."

"It's got to be something," Chad reasoned, "what is it?"

Sonny sighed again.

"It's this guy I like." She admitted.

Chad felt like his heart was crushed into a million pieces. Sonny liked someone? He was sure it wasn't him. Well, it could have been, there were time where it seemed like she liked him back, but if it was him, she wouldn't be talking to him about it, would she?

"Oh, well, since it has nothing to do about me." Chad was about to leave, when he heard,

"I knew you wouldn't care".

He sighed, and turned back to her. He sat down, across from her.

"Alright, who is he?" He asked.

"What does it matter, you don't care." She sighed.

"Try me." He fired.

Sonny didn't want to tell him it was him, so she just shook her head.

"Well, at least tell me what he's like." Chad suggested.

"Well, he can be the sweetest, caring guy" She dreamily proclaimed.

Chad sighed. Oh, great he was caring, and most likely deserved her more than Chad did.

"But, he can also be a jerk." Sonny added.

"Can't all guys?" Chad asked.

Sonny looked up, and gave a small smile.

"Wow, Chad, that was really profound." She told him.

Chad smiled back.

"Hey, I try."

Sonny smiled at him, and the two connected eyes, staying there for a few minutes, until Chad broke the silence with,

"Continue".

Sonny sighed.

"Well, he can get me so mad sometimes, but then he does something, and it's like he cares for me."

"Well, have you told him how you felt?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

Sonny sighed.

"Because, I'm afraid he doesn't like me, and I don't know if my friends would approve."

"So?" Chad scoffed. "What does that have to do with you being happy? If your friends truly cared about you, then they would be happy for you."

"Wow, Chad, you're so full of wisdom today, aren't you?" Sonny observed.

Chad shrugged, "I have my moments."

Sonny smiled, and continued,

"Well, I'm just afraid that he doesn't like me the way I like him."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's complicated, he's complicated." Sonny told him. She picked up her tray, and stood up.

"Thanks for listening, Chad," She smiled.

Chad looked up and smiled back at her. Their eyes connected with each other again. After, a few minutes, Sonny took her tray and walked away.

Chad sighed. Sonny, in love with someone that wasn't him, it hurt him very much. But, as much as his heart was breaking, he wanted Sonny to be happy. He didn't quite know why, but he would rather see her happy, then her be with him. Of course he wanted to be with her, but, he knew that her being happy was what truly matters. Why should he be happy, and be with her, if she wasn't happy. So, he decided to do the only thing he could think of. He grabbed a piece of paper and began to write.

Later, that day, Chad walked up to Sonny, as she was at the table, in the prop house, and tossed an envelope to her.

"Give this to the guy you like." He ordered. "But, please don't read it."

With that, he left. There was something about the way he said that, that made her want to read it. So, she grabbed the envelope, took out the letter, and began to read it.

_ Sonny gasped. Chad liked her back? She couldn't believed it. Chad liked her back. She quickly put the letter back in the envelope, and made her way to the 'Mackenzie Falls' set, where she thrusted the letter onto Chad's vanity. _

_Chad looked up, and gave her a questioning look. _

"_What's this?" He asked. _

"_Well, you said to the guy I liked." _

_With that, Sonny walked away. _

_Confused, Chad opened the letter and read it. Much to his surprise, he found that it was the letter he had written, saying;_

_ Dear guy Sonny likes,_

_See, I hear Miss Sonny Munroe likes you. Wow, I'm sure if you like her back, you're probably thinking, 'that's great, what's the problem?' right? At least, I hope you like her back, Well, sorta, I want her to be happy, yet, I really like Sonny. But, this is not about me, besides I know she doesn't like me. Anyway, it's about Sonny, and how she feels about you._

_Now, Sonny here thinks you don't like her. I know, crazy right? Who wouldn't like Sonny? _

_She's kind, caring, compassionate, brilliant, talent, and cute, stupid cute. No, wait, she's gorgeous, Stupid gorgeous. She means so much to me, and well, if you hurt her, you better watch out for an angry Chad Dylan Cooper. _

_If you do feel the same, then, I suggest buying her some tulips, her favorite flower, and some Whitman's chocolates, and make her something like a mix cd, if you know her favorite songs, that is, or build her a bear at 'Build-A-Bear'. Well, there you go, and, maybe write her a poem, telling her how you feel about her._

_ Well, there you have it._

_ T.V's Chad Dylan Cooper. _

_Why had she given him his letter back? Wait, was she saying? Quickly, Chad got up and headed out to his car. He drove to 'Build-A-Bear' where he built her a white Teddy bear, and dressed it in a tux. He then, went to a store, and bought her some yellow tulips, and some 'Whitman's' chocolates. Then, he headed back to the Studio, and searched high and low for her. _

_ He finally found her in the prop house. When she saw him, she stood up. _

"_You like me?" They both asked each other. _

_Chad raised an eyebrow. _

"_How do you-" _

_Sonny cut him off. _

"_I read the letter." _

"_I told you not to read it." He said, although, there was a teasing look in his eye. _

_Sonny giggled. _

"_Sonny?" _

"_Yeah, Chad?" _

"_Will you please be M'lady?" Chad asked, searching in her eyes. _

_Sonny smiled, "Of course I will." _

_Chad smiled, "Good" he said. _

"_Good.' _

"_Fine." _

_Fine." Sonny smiled. _

_The two went on their date later, and thus, began a beautiful relationship between the two._

_**Thanks for reading, and God bless you so much.**_


End file.
